Trial of Forgiving
by Jedi Padawan Grayson
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are dead. They are finally one with the Force. While they are expecting peace, they get something more. Something that is both a blessing and a cursed. Can they help each other survive? Time-Travel
1. Anakin's unexpected awakening

**Author's Note: Hello my fellow Star Wars fan! Welcome to the Trial of Forgiving story! Like the description says, this is a story on what-if Anakin AND Obi-Wan (Since there's no story where it shows both) travel back in time to the TPM era after their deaths in the movie. **

**To old readers:I would like to take time to thank you all for re-reading my chapters and I hope this is better than the first time you've read this, because I've worked extremely hard on it. No changes have been done to this chapter besides some sentence structure and other grammar changes.**

* * *

><p><em>"Now, go my son. Leave me," Once Darth Vader, now Anakin Skywalker urged to his son.<em>

_"I can't leave you here. I've got to save you."_

_"You've already have, Luke. You've already have. Tell your sister, you were right." Closing his eyes, Anakin accepted his fate aboard the second Death Star._

Anakin Skywalker jerked himself awake, screaming out loud without acknowledgment. A blurry figure appeared out of nowhere looking horrified at the scene; however, Anakin couldn't see the figure physically for his eyes were blurred with tears; instead, he felt the familiar presence.

A hand touched his shoulder which was a strange sensation since he hadn't felt real physical contact after so many years. Jerking his arm away, he felt around for his lightsaber in vain so instead jumped onto the floor to find some sense.

Images appeared into his mind. Images of a small poverty home circled in his brain. Junk were scattered all around, appearing in random places. Clothes were piled up and food were molded onto the sandy ground. The image of a small workshop area near a corner was what told Anakin why everything was so vaguely familiar in which he soon realized he was back in his old room on Tatooine.

With his head forming a migraine, Anakin fell onto his knees holding his head into his hands. Grunting in pain, he called onto the dark side of the Force to help him but to no avail. It seemed he had lost most of his connection.

"Ani?" the figure said confused.

Focusing on the beautiful sound of a voice, Anakin calmed down enough to be able to breathe regularly. Wiping away the tears and steadying his heart rate, Anakin took his first glimpse of his surroundings to confirm his visions and to see kneeled down in front of him his mother.

"Mom?" Anakin whispered.

The figure smiled, nodding her head in relief. "Yes, Ani. Are you alright? You're burning up with a fever."

Staring in disbelief, he shook his head backing away from the figure. For over twenty years his mother had been dead, killed. The memory of the night of her murder still burned in Anakin's mind as he sometimes had nightmares from them. The images of the scars and bruises, and the blood that filled Shmi's body that ungrateful night still haunted Anakin but what was even greater was the lifeless body of hers since it proved his failure.

Now his mother stood before him –younger and in full health –curious of her son's behavior. "Ani, it's me, your mother."

Every bone told Anakin that she was telling the truth; however, Anakin still had his doubts as she held out a hand for him to take. Regaining his last memory, Anakin remembered clearly of how he died by sacrificing his life for his son's.

_Yes, I died on the Death Star. Then this must be the afterlife, but everything still seems to be out of place and not physically._

Despite what his mind told him, Anakin followed his heart, taking the hand. He was finally able to notice the new changes to his bodies from his natural breathing, to his colorful vision, to the skin and feeling that came with it, and how the Force held him differently, more fuller.

Letting his hand slip away from his mother Anakin stood in front of a wall where a small, scratched, and broken mirror hanged. From the reflection, he no longer saw a tall, black shadowy figure, but instead a young boy with sparkling blue eyes and sandy-blonde hair.

"No yellow," Anakin commented on his eyes. Smiling, he ran to his mother for a hug in which she gratefully took.

"You seemed to have cheered up fast," she laughed.

"The darkness has ended! I fulfilled the prophecy, and now they've let me live peacefully even if I don't think I deserve it . . ."

"_Have mercy!"_

"_Please don't-"_

The screams of the innocents still echoed in his ears, especially the young children that were slaughtered like dogs. Hard realization hit Anakin that made him believe he was in no afterlife. He could still fill the anger, the hatred he ever felt. The power of the dark side still lingered in him as he felt he could unleash it at anytime. This was Hell or some traveling back-in-time concept which made Anakin wonder which was worse.

"Let's go back to bed, Ani. You've got a busy day with Watto tomorrow."

And it looked like he was about to find out.

….

Even though he slept lightly and on alert, Anakin had the best night he had in years. Although that may had been so, since he was in an actual bed with no life-support with him.

Shmi came in bright in the morning with the scent of breakfast carrying on her. Anakin awoke with a start forgetting about his situation, and then slowly got up quite confused. He couldn't exactly remembered what he wore to Watto's or even if he took anything with him. Inside his closet was just a bunch of outfits nearly identical to one another; although he couldn't say much since his Vader suites were an exact copy of each other.

Grabbing the most worn out outfit he could find, Anakin slipped it on, heading toward the kitchen where his stomach was growling for food.

"Anakin Skywalker I know you're not ready because you haven't brushed your hair yet. I'm not serving you food until you do so, young man. I thought we had this conversation a few weeks back about personal hygiene. You're nine years old, Ani. It's time you start taking care of your image."

Brushing hair was Anakin's last thing to do on his list; in fact, it was his last thought to do. Anakin hadn't had hair in years for it was all burnt off from the battle with his old mentor on Mustfare. A battle against his best friend who he once told he would risk his life for, a battle that finalized his completion to the dark side or so he thought.

"_I hate you!"_

"Ani?"

Anakin broke out of his trained of thought to look up at his mom, which was yet another strange concept to do again since for years –even as a Jedi –he looked down at everyone.

"Go brush your hair and I'll bundle your food together for you to take it on the go."

Nodding, Anakin searched around in his room for a brush, not really finding anything besides lots of droid parts and tools. Scowling in disgust of his room, Anakin promised himself he would clean it soon.

_I can't believe I ever lived like this._

Giving up, he instead combed through his hair with his fingers, smiling at the ability to feel and having fingers once more again. Just too bad it wouldn't be a good excuse to Watto for being late.

"If you're late again I'll cut your food supply for a week. You got that, boy?" Watto warned, when Anakin arrived forty-five minutes late. "And you're working overtime as well."

In response, Anakin clenched his fist using all his force to stop himself for murdering the blue Todarriyan. It might have been a while since Anakin was a slave to Watto; however, it hadn't been that long since he was a slave to Darth Sidious and the Jedi before that so he knew exactly where the lines of a slave stood, and reality or not, he wasn't dumb enough to cross it.

Instead Anakin went to work in the junkyard in the back of the building. If he still remembered correctly, he should be looking for parts in the small mountain of busted-up space vehicles Watto collected. He always hated that job when he was a child and even still did to that day. The only good thing that came out of it was that it taught him a lot about mechanics.

...

Around midday he was roasting. Anakin wasn't used to being in the torrid heat for he had been in the Vader suit for so long he'd forgotten how it felt to sweat again. It did felt good, though. It would run down his face, dripping to the ground. One drop of sweat slithered down into his mouth and he tasted it. It didn't taste good of course, but to be able to taste again certainly felt great. When he was left to burn on Mustafar, the fire destroyed his taste-buds, rendering him no longer able to taste.

Soon enough the suns came down and darkness took over, smothering the lightness. That was when Watto decided that Anakin could go home after he dusted the shelves. Grumbling his anger under his breath, Watto released him to go home, warning him not to be late the next day.

Anakin could argue it wasn't his fault in the first place that he was late. He had forgotten the location of the shop spending many frustrating minutes trying to remember it. If it wasn't for Kitster—his old childhood friend—he would still be lost.

Now Anakin only regretted explaining to his mother why he was late for supper and the start of cleaning his room.


	2. ObiWan's unexpected awakening

**Author's Note: So I'm assuming you liked the first chapter which is why you're reading the second? Well, I'm pleased! Continue on!**

**To old readers: Obi-Wan's awakening has changed slightly than before. Other than that, the same!**

* * *

><p>"<em>If you strike me down I'll become more powerful then you could possibly imagine," the wise Ben Kenobi said.<em>

_Again, his former apprenticed didn't heed his words and stroked him with his red lightsaber. Obi-Wan Kenobi accepted his fate aboard the Death Star._

Slowly opening up his eyes, Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't sure what to expect since it was the afterlife. Sitting up, he held his head slightly as it was pounding with pain.

_Should I be feeling pain?_

He wished he could see where he was since the room he was in was pitch black. Upon standing up, he felt taller and much younger seeing as his bad back had finally healed. Using the Force to turn on the lights, Obi-Wan found he was in a small quarter. The bed he was lying on earlier was set against the wall, a small wooden dresser was pushed against the other side of the wall, and a retro training droid was laid on the floor.

Looking at the items that were placed on the dresser, Obi-Wan recognized his old lightsaber and old utility belt he used back when he was no more than a Padawan learner. Picking up the lightsaber, he studied it having memories flow through him; he hadn't seen the lightsaber since he defeated Darth Maul back on Naboo more than thirty years ago. Activating it, it glowed a blue crystal, humming as he swung it around. As he was fitting his utility belt onto himself and hooking his lightsaber to it, Obi-Wan kept feeling a strange thick piece of thread smacking him.

Surprisingly he found that it was his old Padawan braid. Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair feeling the short and formal haircut.

Suddenly he felt a presence coming to the door and although he felt no threat from it, he still kept his guard up keeping his fingertips on the lightsaber. Qui-Gon Jinn, his old Jedi Master, appeared to be the guest.

"Obi-Wan!" he greeted with a smile. "It's nice to see you well. I was worried for you."

Thinking Qui-Gon was a Force ghost as Obi-Wan continued to believe he was in the afterlife, Obi-Wan nodded. "There was no need for that," Obi-Wan paused, confused at the sound of his voice. "I kept in mind everything you taught me over the years, and it would seem it worked." When Qui-Gon didn't spoke, Obi-Wan continued. "It is nice to see you again, Master. I could never repay you for all you have done despite my past mistakes."

"You are my apprentice, Obi-Wan," he said uneasy. "Uh, Padawan, are you sure you're alright? That was a nasty fall you took earlier."

"Considering I was split into two, I feel fine," Obi-Wan replied amused. "However, do you know if Luke and the others made it aboard the ship in time? I saw them advancing before I was cut down."

"Obi-Wan, there is no Luke onboard the Queen's ship."

And then it clicked. Everything made sense into his mind. That explained the retro training droid, his old lightsaber, his Padawan braid, even his clueless Master. "I'm not in the afterlife am I, Master?"

"My goodness, Padawan, no you're not in the afterlife. What makes you think that? You only fainted and luckily before you gave us the destination for our landing. We should be approaching Tatooine now."

No, he was not in the afterlife, perhaps not even dead, but he knew he was back in time. Qui-Gon left him be, telling him to meet him outside of the ship in a short while. Obi-Wan was speechless and only nodded for response.

_What have I gotten myself into now?_

Sliding his boots on, Obi-Wan left his small quarters and ventured outside of the room where men and handmaidens were moving all across the ship. Exiting of the ship, Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon, Artoo, and Jar Jar standing out in the open with Qui-Gon gathering his senses around him. Qui-Gon was always connected with the living Force more than anything.

Qui-Gon turned his attention to Obi-Wan. "Will you be alright if I'm gone for a few hours?"

"I'm fine. The Queen's safety is our first priority."

"Good, just don't let them send any transmissions."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied.

Qui-Gon looked at Jar Jar and Artoo. "Alright you two, we're leaving." Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and Artoo took their first steps towards the small settlement not knowing what held in front of them.

Qui-Gon stopped, looking back at Obi-Wan. "I shouldn't be long."

Obi-Wan simply nodded, then turned around sensing Padmé and the captain of the Naboo Royal Security Forces—whose name he couldn't recall right then—coming up behind him. The captain gave Obi-Wan a nod at his presence, while Padmé hurriedly passed by to catch up with Qui-Gon.

"_I forgot about Padmé."_

Obi-Wan could see the Captain and Padmé trying to persuade Qui-Gon to let Padmé go with them. After much debate, Qui-Gon finally gave in and let her go; Padmé always was a good negotiator.

From afar, Obi-Wan watched as the four of them made their way into the dangerous settlement of Mos Espa.


	3. Meeting Padme for the first time again

**Author's Note: So not much to say about this chapter, but that I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Anakin was busily working in the junk heap behind Watto's shop. It was around midday and the two Tatooine suns were roasting him which made him wished he had his old suit back. Giving himself a break, Anakin piled his self onto a rusted pile of spare parts and relaxed, smacking his dry lips. Even if Watto never allowed it, Anakin was still thankful for the break letting his blistered feet rest; his shoes were not the rich material he was used to.<p>

"Come into the store!" Watto yelled.

_What does he want now?_

Anakin scowled knowing either Watto was angry with him or there was a customer. Hopefully, he was yelling because there was a customer because if he was, it was just Watto showing off, proving to people what an important junk dealer he was.

If Watto was yelling at him because he had done something wrong, then it would end terrible and it would end terrible in many ways. He hadn't done anything wrong since he had arrived from the future, as he called it from the lack of a better word, but he could have done something that happened a week ago, something that he had done, forgotten about and was about to pay for what he had done. His memory of a slave was blurry, but the feeling wasn't.

Sighing heavily, Anakin forced his self up, naturally clasping his hands together behind his back, taking his time to the front of the store. Sensing them before seeing them, Anakin was surprised to see a certain small group of people casually standing around.

_Blast it! What are they doing here? How old did Mom say I was? Nine? Vape it!_

Standing among the group was an older man who looked like a farmer, only Anakin knew he wasn't. He was tall and had a beard accompanied with long dark hair falling several inches below his shoulders. This man was Qui-Gon Jinn; the master of his own master, who could even be considered as his grandmaster. This would be the man who would help him win his freedom.

_"Coona tee-tocky malia?"_ Watto asked Anakin.

Alongside this man stood a creature; a creature that looked like a cross between many different species. He stood upright on two legs like a human, yet he had a mouth shaped like a bill and large, frog-like eyes rising out of his head. He was a Gungan and his name was Jar-Jar Binks. He would be the future Representative of Naboo.

_"Mel tassa cho-passa,"_ Anakin said, responding to Watto.

Tagging along with them was a small, blue dome-topped R-2 Astromech droid who called himself Artoo-Detoo. Artoo served under Padmé during her time when she served as both Queen and Senator. When Anakin gave Padmé Threepio, she had given him Artoo. Artoo soon became his best friend. Even when he became Darth Vader, Artoo still continued to stick with him, but Artoo was taken away from him when he lost the duel on Mustafar.

_"Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya,"_ Watto said to Anakin.

And finally, there she was. She was older than him, five years to be exact. He could certainly say that he was older than her now, only that thought didn't feel right. Especially now since there was a forty-one year age difference between them.

Her long, braided brown hair shimmered, accompanied with brown eyes and skin that looked positively perfect. She was dressed in rough peasant clothes and was supposed to be disguised as a farm girl. The first time he met her, he knew there was something odd about her for he knew that she was not any ordinary farm girl; she was just too perfect.

Anakin's heart started to beat a little harder as he was starting to realize he was staring at his angel -the woman he had fallen in love with and promised he would marry. Suddenly, he forgot about everything including where he was, and what was happening—he was dead to the world.

Soon, Watto took Qui-Gon and Artoo out back to look for the parts they needed, leaving Anakin to watch over Padmé and Jar Jar. Anakin sat on the counter, pretending to clean a transmitter cell. Sweat beading upon her forehead, Padmé reached into her pocket and brought a cloth up to dab at her perspiration. He was getting pretty hot too, but not because of the heat.

Padmé was just so beautiful, so precious, who meant the world to him, and he knew that he meant the world to her; however, the last image he had of Padmé still lingered in his mind as she grabbed for her throat while he Force choked her to her unfortunate death. It was ironic how he turned to the dark side for her and he ended up killing her.

"I'm sorry my angel," he whispered. "For everything."

"What?"

He looked at Padmé who was giving him a funny smile. Anakin pushed everything from the past behind him; he had to forget about it, all of it—for Padmé's sake. "You're an angel, right?"

She looked at him in surprise and gave a light chuckle. She sure was beautiful. "A what?"

"You know—an angel," he tried to explain, while wondering how to describe the magical creatures into words. After all, according to him, Padmé was the definition of one. "Their supposed to very beautiful, like you." Shaking his head in disbelief of his choice of words, Anakin began to hope he would not screw things over.

"You're a funny little boy," Padmé smiled, now interested in Anakin. "How do you know so much?"

"A lot of pilots come through here bragging about some tale they lived through although you can't believe most. From my experience they always stretched the truth somehow to make it more interesting."

"From your experience?" she laughed, lightly. "And how many years is this experience."

Anakin thought back. "Well, I've been here for as long as I can remember, so I guess my whole life. Watto didn't actually make me start working here until . . . a few years back."

"Watto? Was that who the Toydarian is? Aren't you a little young to be working?"

Anakin paused, deciding whether or not he should inform her of his status. "I'm his slave."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You're a slave?"

"The Republic's anti-slavery laws don't exist out here. Welcome to the Outer-Rim territories," Anakin said, saying the last statement sarcastically.

Her eyes were full of pity and he could sense the sorrow through the Force. "I'm sorry it's just that I've never been here before," she said full-heartedly, turning slightly to gesture the things around her. "This place is just very strange to me."

_I'm beginning to think the same._

Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable around him, Anakin shrugged it off hoping she would get the message. "It's okay," giving a weak smile. "It's the only life I've ever lived with. You get used to it. Besides," he began, changing the sensitive subject. "I'll be leaving this dust-hole soon enough. I'm a pilot!"

"You're a pilot?" Padmé asked incredulously.

"Only the best in the Galaxy, well," he paused, remembering his age and timeline. "I'll be soon. You'll see in time."

Padmé laughed again, which became music to Anakin's ears. "So, what's your name?"

"My name?" Anakin stopped, realizing his mistake before saying it. He'd forgotten that he hadn't told Padmé his name yet. "It's Anakin, Anakin Skywalker, son of Shmi Skywalker," he declared with pride.

"What about your father?"

Shifting unconfortably in his posistion, Anakin wondered how he would explain this one since he had no father. Shmi told him that one day she simply found out she was pregnant and had him. There was no father to conceive her. One may think it was impossible, but nothing was impossible through the Force.

Once when he was a Padawan learner, he was curious about the prophecy of the Chosen One about why and what he was supposed to do. On his own, he didn't find anything useful about it; therefore, letting Obi-Wan ending up explaining it all to him.

The Chosen One was to be conceived by the Force, rendering him powerful enough to bring balance back between the light and dark sides of the Force. One side could not be ultimately powerful, so in order for it to return to balance, for the sake of the galaxy, the Chosen One would be born.

"There was no father. My mother carried me, gave birth, and raised me. She never could explain what happened."

"Well, my name is Padmé . . ."

"Amidala Skywalker," Anakin finished in his head. That was Padmé's full name, well, her full name when Padmé married him. It had a nice chime to it, Anakin thought.

Qui-Gon came back frustrated, not even trying to hide it. The deal did not go well and there was no other place that sold the parts he needed, according to the Toydarian at least. "Jar Jar, we're leaving."

Anakin watched with great interest as Qui-Gon storm out. The Jedi Master was no better at hiding his emotions then he was at hiding his own. Qui-Gon looked the same way he would have looked if he was angry with the exception that Qui-Gon was a good Jedi being both wise and powerful, yet it seemed that he had the same problems that he was dealing with emotions.

"I'm glad I met you, Anakin," Padmé called as she began to walk away.

"I'm glad I met you, too."

Anakin watched them go out if sight and sighed. The game was on.

…

Obi-Wan was meditating out of boredom. The Force flowed through him powerfully which made him more connected to it than he had in years. He could feel everyone's fear and the growing darkness of the Sith. It smothered him.

"Obi-Wan, come in. Are you there? Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, looking at him comlink. It was an old comlink, new to this time in history, yet old to him and his present-day technology. He was from twenty-nine years in the future, so everything was naturally old and out-of-date.

He picked up and replied, "Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan, there is only one junk dealer that has the part we need; the only problem is that he won't accept credits. Do you think the queen has anything that we could use to trade?"

Obi-Wan grew up on Tatooine for nineteen years, longer than what Anakin ever had to go through. Tatooine was a merciless planet that was nothing more than a dust planet fully of pity and thief. Water was scarce and tragedies were common. Least of all the Hutts ruled it.

"I'm afraid you're on your own. Our valuables are the least of their needs."

"Are you sure?"

"Even if there was something it won't be enough."

"Alright, another solution will present itself."

_If only you knew how true that was, Master._

...

Anakin considered his self lucky since Watto allowed him to leave early. Rarely did that ever happen, and it was counted as a treat for being given the opurtunity because now he had the chance of finding Padme again. The few minutes of separation from her were lonely as it reminded him of her absence from the galaxy for so many years. Luckily for him, it was not hard to locate the group since trouble always seemed to follow the Gungan. Pinned to the ground, Sebulba had his hands wrapped around Jar Jar's throat as he continued with the threats.

"Let him go, Dug," he commanded in Huttese, forgetting Sebulba's name. "You better watch it," he warned. "One day Jar Jar might become a powerful Represenitive of some world and'll come back seeking for revenge on you."

Sebulba backed off from Jar Jar, facing Anakin in a sinister grin. "You're the one who better watch it, slave. I'd kill you right now if I didn't have to pay for you. You're lucky you mean a lot to Watto, but the next time we race it'll be the end of you. I'll make sure of that."

Feeling the surge to Force choke the Dug, Anakin did his best to resist. It would have been wise not to expose his Force powers in an open crowd such as that. Instead he only took deep breaths, counting off the planets in his head.

"Yeah, we'll see," he warned.

With that, Sebulba walked away.

"The Dug shouldn't mess with you again," Anakin said, helping Jar Jar up. Although it wasn't much help considering his small frame that constantly slips his mind. "Unless you get in his way again, which I strongly advise not to." Upon seeing Qui-Gon walking up to them with a curious face, he slightly bowed to him before switching his view to Padmé in which he smiled at the obvious annoyance that she obtained from the Gungan.

"Mesa hates crunchen," the Gungan protested. "Dat's da last ting mesa wanted."

"Nevertheless, the boy is right; you're heading into danger." Qui-Gon looked at Anakin and studied him for a second. "Thanks, my young friend."

They headed off again with Anakin next to Padmé. Nervously, he stoled another glance at her which caused him to smile again, taking in her presence once more. All Anakin could dream of was holding her again, in his arms, breathing in her scent; however, that could only be a fantasy for the moment.

"Anakin, is it?" Qui-Gon asked, bringing Anakin out of his thoughts. Once Anakin nodded, he continued. "Would you happen to know anyone who might be willing to help us," hesitating, he continued. "Anyone friendly to the Republic."

Anakin saw the sharp glance Padmé shot at Qui-Gon; although, he ignored it as did Anakin. "I am sorry, but no. You seem to have forgotten that this is the Outer Rim where dirt counts for gold. I know you're looking for parts for your Nubian, but you won't find it here. I'm not even sure how Watto came to possessed it. If it wasn't a high class Naboo ship, then perhaps we could have used a few subsitutes to hold you off until you've reached your destination; however, you will need the legit parts to make it functional."

Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks, eyeing Anakin carefully. "How did you know what ship we are using?"

Eyes opening wide, Anakin tried to conceal any emotion, trying to think of any type of excuse. "It's not my place I know, Ma-Qui-Gon, sir, but it's a bad habit I've gotten myself into but," looking ashame, Anakin slightly kicked a dirt rock. "I just can't help it sometimes." Looking up at him, ignoring the eyes though, Anakin made himself look innocent. "I listened in on your conversation with Watto. That's why I thought I could help you guys."

And it seemed Qui-Gon accepted the small fib, as he nodded in approval.

Sighing in relief, Anakin was happy to get out of the situation, but soon paused as he could tell a storm was coming. The temperature was changing fast and the winds were rapidly picking up. If they didn't head to his hovel soon, they were going to get caught in it—and that was never a good thing.

"You will follow me," he commanded, pushing his way to the front of the party to guide them. "Quickly!" he urged, as he saw they weren't moving.

"To where? Why?" Qui-Gon asked.

_Right._ Blowing faster, the wind was picking up its speed carrying items with it. "I'll explain on the way," he shouted, over the noise the wind was making. "Fallout!"

All exchanging glances at each other at the sudden change of personility from Anakin, they followed him nevertheless sensing the seriousness of the situation by his tone.

Anakin on the other hand knew he had improvements to do on his communication skills; however, it was hard to keep in mind that he wasn't Vader, nor a Jedi General. Giving orders came natural to him, and he expected them to be followed with no questions asked even though he knew where his party was coming from -a child was no commanding officer.

"There's a sand storm coming, and my hovel will be the best shelter available for you all," Anakin explained as they continued to fight against the storm.

But luckily before long they arrived before any serious damage was done from the storm making Anakin pray that nothing bad would happen for the rest of his mission.


	4. What happened next?

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter and I hope I've continued to impress you all with this chapter!**

**To old readers: this chapter has made many changes with all the added events I've made!**

* * *

><p>"Mom? Mom, I'm home!" Anakin called out, rubbing his irritated eyes, and dusting off the sand that was layered on his clothes.<p>

Shmi soon came in, drying her hands with a towel, seeing in surprised the visitors inside her home; it wasn't everyday that Anakin brought home strangers. She looked over at Anakin, interested to know why they were there.

"These are my friends, Mom," Anakin explained. "There's a sandstorm and they didn't have shelter, and you know how dangerous they can be. I couldn't just abandon them out there." Anakin knew his mother wouldn't be mad. She wasn't last time—just surprised.

Shmi took her eyes off of Anakin and smiled at their new guests. "Hello."

Qui-Gon approached him, introducing himself and the rest of the group, giving his gratitude for their kindness.

"I'm starting supper if you'd like to help," Shmi offered.

All of them volunteered even though Anakin had more desire to do anything besides that, but he still wanted to be with Padmé so he did the only thing he could which was setting up the table, gathering extra chairs and silverware for their guest since he had no other experience in the kitchen.

With the extra help though, the food was done much quicker and they all began to eat, immediately starting on the topic of slaves.

"All slaves have a transmitter placed in their body," Shmi said.

"If anyone tries to escape, the transmitter will set off and explode, killing the escaped slave in the process of course," Anakin said with a mouthful. "It's a terrible way to die which makes you think twice before doing it, but that's how fear works and how slave owners rule over us."

Briefly, Anakin recalled a moment when he was no more than three, and a guy had tried to escape, suffering a fate like all others before him.

The silence became awkward in which Anakin didn't think nothing about. Situations like those no longer bothered him and it seemed to bore Jar Jar since he used his big, long tongue to grab a fruit from a bowl that was in the middle of the table. Slurping it down his throat he looked at everyone, apologizing. "'Scuse me."

Anakin glared at the Gungan as he sensed Jar Jar's tongue getting ready to strike at another fruit. Qui-Gon also sensed it, grabbing a hold of it when it darted out. Uncomfortably, Jar Jar squirmed trying to get out of the grip.

"Don't…do that…_again_," Qui-Gon said sternly, letting go of the tongue.

"Do you know anyone that could lend us a ship, or anyone that could help us in general?" Padmé asked Shmi. "We're in desperate need of leaving this planet."

While Shmi shook her head, Anakin nodded. "This isn't your home, or any other peaceful planet. It's every man for itself out here. You will find no other outside help. There's," he paused, quickly debating if he should say his intended words or not.

". . . a Boonta Eve podrace happening tomorrow and I have a pod to race it." Anakin turned his attention to Qui-Gon. "You'll have to make some deals with Watto first, but he'll let me race in the end. I can inform you on the details later, Master."

And there went the slip of the tongue as it was for that particular reason he tried avoiding Qui-Gon for the day –it was a habit to call an upper ranked Jedi "Master".

Anakin sighed, knowing he would need to explain his self as Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "I know you're a Jedi Knight, Qui-Gon and I wasn't sure if I should tell you since you're under that disguise." Anakin looked at the rest of them. "All of you."

Looking at each of their faces, Anakin saw the guilt pouring out of them.

"You're right, Anakin." Qui-Gon agreed. "You've got very good observation skills. We were on our way to Coruscant when our ship got shot and were forced to make a landing here. That's why it's essential for us to leave."

"Which is why I'll be racing in the classics tomorrow," he declared.

"Anakin!" Shmi rebutted.

Frowning, Anakin had forgotten how much his mother hated the races. He looked at her, putting his charming smile on. "Mom, I have to!" he pleaded. "We are there only chance. Can't you see?" In reality, Anakin was more worried of Padmé if she had stayed longer then needed.

"No, your mother is right, Anakin, it's dangerous; especially for a human," Qui-Gon said, pausing from his bite.

"That's where you're wrong," he reprimanded. "I'm the only _human_ that can do it."

Qui-Gon was clearly impressed; although, Shmi was still horrified. "Anakin," she exasperated. "You know I fear for you when you race in those games."

Understanding, he nodded. "I know, but we should at least try. You've always taught me to help others."

And reluctantly she agreed.

…

Obi-Wan watched the hologram of Sio Bibble again; although, quite not remembering the first time he saw it. With a desperate feeling, Sio Bibble explained how urgent it was for them to contact him immediately. Obi-Wan smiled, knowing Bibble was only bait. He didn't remember the Separatist ever being this naïve thinking they would fall for it –such imbeciles.

Feeling no need to contact his Master, Obi-Wan turned the hologram off, going into his room to mediate. Very briefly he allowed himself to open up to sense his former Padawan and frowned when he felt Anakin. The broken connection was still there.

…

Qui-Gon walked with the boy named Anakin to Watto's. It was early in the morning, and Anakin followed his regular routine with the exception of him tagging along.

Curiously, Qui-Gon watched as Anakin lead him down the streets, head held high, hands clasped behind, looking around slightly confused –as if he was lost.

Many had greeted the youngling as they walked by, but it would seem Anakin didn't even recognize them; even a few of the children.

"Is that Anakin Skywalker?" a voice entered.

They both turned to see an elderly lady staggering towards them. Glancing down, he could tell Anakin was debating about something as he showed a weak smile.

"Hello," he said brightly.

"I was beginning to think something happened to you since I haven't seen you in a while," Jira said.

Qui-Gon observed the two. The elderly lady seemed to personally know Anakin, and even considered being friends with him; however, Anakin seemed troubled with her presence –like he was uncertain that he knew her.

With another glance down, Qui-Gon saw Anakin carefully wording his next sentence. "My apologies, I've been busy lately."

The lady gave Anakin a strange look. "Oh, that's okay," she said uncertain. "Just stop by the stand when Watto lets you go, alright?" She paused, looking up at Qui-Gon. "You can bring you friend along as well."

Then Anakin did it again; the second time he saw it with the first being him –he bowed to the lady when they separated.

"Do you know her, Ani?" he curiously asked, as they proceeded down the street.

Anakin's fist clenching didn't go unbeknown."Yes, she's an old friend. Like she said, she owns a stand."

Qui-Gon simply nodded, shortly going into a frown as they walked past the street the shop should have been located. "Anakin, are we still going to the shop?"

Looking up, he stopped and looked around, realizing his mistake. "Oh, yes, sorry," he sheepishly said as they headed toward the right direction.

Observing the boy, Qui-Gon knew for certain that Anakin was different.

…

When they walked into the shop, Watto hadn't arrived yet.

Anakin answered his thoughts by saying how the Toydarian wanted him to arrived thirty minutes early everyday to set up. Immediately, the boy had started turning lights on, bringing objects to the front of the store, and dusting where unnecessary sand was.

Qui-Gon just hanged back, observing the boy as he did his duties, and it didn't take a Jedi to know he hated his status of a slave.

"Would you care if I helped?"

"You can do the dusting."

And that was what he did grabbing a broom and a dustpan to start his job.

A few minutes later Watto had arrived and growled at the scene; he didn't like that Anakin was getting help with his chores and was very vocal about it even with Qui-Gon's apologies. The results ended with Anakin staying thirty minutes overtime.

"So what do you want?" Watto growled at Qui-Gon.

Anakin took his place next to Qui-Gon, waiting for him to answer. "I want to enter the boy in the race."

Watto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The race, huh?" Watto chuckled. "With what? He blew up my last podrace!"

"I have pod for him; the fastest out there."

"How do I know the pod won't be a deathtrap for the boy to get back at me?"

"Inspect it yourself," Anakin said.

Qui-Gon agreed. "It's a game of chance."

Every part of the deal Anakin came up, and it impressed the Jedi to no ends. If he lost, Watto would get to keep the ship including everything on board with all of the winnings and the pod; however, if he won, Watto would give him the needed parts, still keep all the winnings, but will also free Shmi Skywalker –the deal Anakin wanted most of all.

And Qui-Gon would provide the pod while Watto provided the boy and entry fee.

After much debate Watto finally accepted with a slap of the hand.

...

Anakin spent most of his evening finishing his podracer, putting the needed parts together for the pod to be functional.

It was almost done and Anakin had to admit he was rather impressed with it. Never would he believe that a child like him could build something as powerful as that. He bet that most mechanics couldn't even build their own podracer out of scrap.

Admitting, he had to agree it was nice to tinker something again. His hands hadn't seen much action when he was Vader, but that was because there was hardly anything to fix. Everything was already in top shape and if it wasn't, one of the imperial mechanics would fix it. Although, he did tinker with his TIE fighter a lot.

Seeing Artoo screwing a piece into his pod, he smiled walking over to him."Hey, Artoo!" he greeted.

Artoo beeped, which was his way of saying hello. Most couldn't understand binary –droid language –and he couldn't at first, but after spending so much time with him he came to understand it

"So what do you think of Threepio?" he asked, knowing they would later become friends.

Artoo beeped again.

"He's special you say?" Anakin chuckled. "You have no idea, but you will _soon_." Anakin frowned remembering that the two droids would probably never meet again since his future was no longer held by the Jedi.

Artoo beeped again, surprising Anakin by what he said as Artoo told he knew.. What did he mean by that mean? Before he could ask though he heard someone call out his name.

"Hi, Ani!"

Turning, Anakin saw a pack of children skipping his way.

Recognizing them as his fellow slaves and nothing more, he ignored them, going back to work, hoping they would take a hint. However, the children stayed, circling around in numbers around Artoo and the pod impressed.

"Wow," Kitster exclaimed. "a real Astro droid! How do you get so lucky?"

Anakin smiled at his old friend as he believed there was no such thing as luck and it was all the Force's doings. Shaking his head in disbelief, he was beginning to sound like Obi-Wan. Since when had he not believed in luck? "He's not mine, but he's the best friend a guy could ask for," he complimented. Artoo beeped of his approval, going back to work.

"So why are you working on this, Ani?" the youngest girl asked.

"I'm entering into the Boonta Eve race tomorrow," he answered, putting two wires together.

Kitster gave a surprised face. "What! With this?"

The Rodian boy began to laugh. "You're such a joker, Ani."

"You've been working on this thing for years," the youngest girl agreed.

"It's not going to run," the oldest girl said.

Anakin shrugged at all their comments, glancing at the children. He couldn't remember why he always thrived for their approval when he was younger. "Then let's wait until the race shall we?" he offered, feeling a bit arrogant. "Then we will see the superior."

But he had forgotten who he was talking to, and saw the confused expression on each of their faces as they noticed how out-of-character his words were.

"Come on guys; let's go play ball," the unofficial leader claimed. "Keep racing, Ani. You're going to be bug squashed," the human boy laughed.

Anakin sighed in frustration as they all left—well, all except Kitster. He smiled at Kitster, letting him know that he was grateful for him staying with him. The work would go much faster now and after a few more hours it would seem he was finished; he just needed to test it.

"You don't even know if this thing is going to run," Kitster questioned.

"It's time to find out," Qui-Gon said, appearing behind Anakin.

Hopping into the pod and looking at the controls in excitement, Qui-Gon handed him a small black device.

"Use this power charge," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes Ma-sir." Anakin shook his head at his slip-up, putting the power charge in.

Once everyone was out of his way, he pushed the switched that turned on the pod with it first being shaking but gradually roared smoothly.

He did it, he did it!


	5. Reflections

**Author's Note: So, we're continuing on with the story/movie, adding a few parts in it. Nothing exciting happens in it, but is very necessary. This chapter is supposed to prove what they do when their day is over and is forced to relax for the night.**

**To old readers: As you can probably tell, the beginning of this chapter wasn't here before. It was just something I added. **

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Qui-Gon said as Shmi handed him a cup. Gently he drank it, finally able to relax for the first time that day, but only because of the hour at night.<p>

Shmi sat in front of Qui-Gon at the table with her own drink in hand, sipping it silently.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "Anakin's a special boy."

Looking up, she nodded, showing all her stress she have had the past few days. "Yes, and he deserves more of a life than a slave. He has dreams, hopes!" Shmi looked away, thinking back on memories with a smile. "Ever since he was little he had wanted a life away from here. I think that's why he sits outside with the stars a lot."

"His destiny might be bigger than any of us might believe," he stated his thoughts.

Her eyes went back into his, stunned at the statement. "Yes, I've always believed that too. He's always been so different then the other children, more . . ." she paused, not knowing the right words.

"extraordinary," he completed. "With unnatural abilities."

She nodded again, going into a deep sigh as she prepared to confess. "I-He's changed recently. His personality is not what it used to be, and he's so secretive. I like to think it is some sort of faze that all boys go through when they hit that age, but I know it's not the truth.

Qui-Gon took in every word that Shmi said with great interest. "Has any tragedy happened to him recently, anything that might have traumatized the boy?"

Shmi shook her head in disagreement, putting her cup down. "No, no, I'm sure nothing like that; although, he did wake up a couple nights ago with a fever that made him confuse."

"Are you sure it was just the fever? Perhaps he had a dream?" Force-Sensitives did have visions of the future; but normally at an older age.

"I'm not sure," she replied feeling a bit guilty. "We didn't talk about it. Although in the morning he was a little odd around me, but otherwise fine. What do you think it means?"

It could have meant a lot of things as there were many answers, but only one held the true one. The real question was: which one is it?

"I'm not sure. Your son is very strong in the Force; that much is clear. Who was his father?" he asked abruptly, hoping the answer would explain all, if not most.

"There was no father. I carried him, I gave birth, and I raised him. I can't explain what happened. Can you help him?"

Eyes widening, Qui-Gon believed he had found the Chosen One. That was why Anakin had a deep connection to the Force, why he could control it without formal training. The boy was wise, beyond his years even! He only wished he had found him earlier, but now he knew he couldn't leave the boy. Not here

Reluctantly, he told Shmi of Anakin's plan to free her even though it was against Anakin's words.

...

It was nighttime and the stars were shimmering in the dark, blue sky. Anakin Skywalker was gazing up at the many stars; they were beautiful. It made Anakin feel relaxed and serene, allowing him to reflect on the day he had.

The day went rather well with no major events happening that caused him any stress –it had proven to be a positive day.

With his mind wandering over to the race, he wondered if he still knew how to pilot a podracer. Probably, he shrugged, or if not he would quickly catch on. He always was a fast learner when it came to machinery, always feeling like they were talking to him, telling him what he needed to do and how to do it.

But surprisingly, Anakin found himself looking forward to the race. He was actually craving the excitement that came with it, which was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Ironically he felt like a child again.

Rubbing his hands on his arms, he hated how cold it was getting. The constant weather change had been killing him the past few days for his body was not used to it; although, he tried not to complain about it since he could actually feel naturally again.

Instantly perking up, Anakin sensed Qui-Gon coming, letting a frown form on his lips. He didn't want to talk to Qui-Gon! He was terrified of slipping up and blowing his cover, but he didn't want to lie neither. His mother taught him better, which always caused guilt, and he was a honorable man –err, boy after all.

Looking up at the stars, Anakin pretended to not know Qui-Gon's presence.

"You have a busy day tomorrow," Qui-Gon stated, announcing his arrival.

Anakin made himself looked startled, but he was pretty sure it wasn't that convincing. "I'll do well."

Qui-Gon sat beside the boy and looked down at him. "I hope so. We're counting on you."

Anakin shrugged, knowing the pressure that was being put on his shoulder; he already knew it was going to be an easy race. "I'll win."

"What makes you say that?"

Anakin took a moment –which he had been doing a lot lately –to think on what he should say. "It's what I believe . . . what I can feel. I'm sure of it!"

"But don't be too sure of yourself, it—"

"Can be my downfall," he automatically finished.

Qui-Gon eyed him critically. "Yes, you've heard the saying before?"

Silently he cursed at Obi-Wan for drilling the lecture into his mind. "Only once. A smuggler told it to me and I guess it never left my head."

"You meet very interesting people don't you, Ani?"

The conversation was becoming uncomfortable which made Anakin annoyed; he didn't like being cornered like this. "They're different and can be unusual, but they all got their own stories tell to tell and I guess I'm the only one who will listen to them." He forced a smile and looked at the ground.

"Have you ever met a person like me?"

Curiously, Anakin glanced up at Qui-Gon, realizing the indirect point he was trying to get to. "You're the first Jedi I've ever met, _Master_." Anakin winced at his slip-up of a word.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

Trying to look innocent Anakin said, "I thought that's what you called a Jedi."

Qui-Gon nodded, accepting the answer. "Do you know about the Force, Anakin?"

Slightly irritated of the twenty questions game, Anakin replied with a soft sigh. "I know that's what Jedi uses. It's the only natural weapon for every Jedi."

Clearly impressed, Qui-Gon approved the answer thoughtfully. "Yes, now let me see that cut I saw earlier. There's no need for it to get infected."

Anakin shrugged, lifting up his arm, finding the small wound. Raising it in front of Qui-Gon for him to see, Qui-Gon smiled and reached into his utility belt pulling out a bacta patch and something else. Anakin couldn't catch it in time and he soon forgot about it while Qui-Gon was cleaning his cut.

"There, good as new," Qui-Gon said a few minutes later.

Anakin looked at his patched arm. He smiled and whispered, "Thanks."

He saw Qui-Gon had the one item out again, and began to carefully observe it. He had seen one of those before, but this one looked different from the ones he had seen. It looked old, yet it was in pristine condition. It was probably because it was new in this time line and old in his own.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eager to hear the Master Jedi's response.

"Checking your blood for infections. Now, off to bed," he pushed Anakin slightly. "You have a big day tomorrow."

Anakin nodded his head, accepting the lie.

Anakin said good night and walked inside, but not before stealing one last glance at Qui-Gon. Anakin smiled because he was right; Qui-Gon was checking his midichlorian count. So that _was_ what he had been doing last time.


	6. Old Memories

**_A_uthor's Note: So since Obi-Wan hasn't been seen often, because he doesn't exactly have a story as of yet, I decided to dedicate this chapter to him!**

**To old readers: this chapter is relative the same besides a thing or two.**

* * *

><p><em>"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan ask the newly-Jedi Knight.<em>

_"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm grabbing some biscuits to bring along on the mission," Anakin explains. "This one is going to be a long one, and I do not want to be hungry. It's not like you ever brought any while I was a Padawan."_

_"Anakin you can't bring biscuits with you on a mission," Obi-Wan replies shortly. "Anyway, where do you suppose you'll put them? I don't think you'll have room in your utility belt."_

_"Actually, I do."_

_"Anakin, no, that is final. You are not bringing them along."_

_"You can't stop me. I'm not your Padawan anymore, remember?" Anakin reprimands, stuffing the biscuits in his utility belt._

_As the days went by, the mission didn't go well and they were stranded without any food, shelter, or water. While they were coming up with a plan, Anakin remembered his biscuits and took one out. _

_He starts eating it, feeling his starved stomach becoming full again. He looks at Obi-Wan, smiling, proving his point that he's right and Obi-Wan wasn't._

_"Just shut up and hand me a biscuit," Obi-Wan says irritably._

Obi-Wan woke up with a start, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his comlink and sighed. What did Qui-Gon want now?

"Yes Master?" he asked drearily.

"Obi-Wan, I need a midi-chlorian count from this blood sample."

He nodded, knowing it was Anakin's. It was time to find out Anakin's midi-chlorian count again. Taking a look at the readings, he read that it was over twenty-thousand which was something he was surprised to find his self in shock again.

"Over twenty-thousand!" he exclaimed. "That's higher than Master Yoda's." He hated to state the obvious, but he had a feeling that was something he would've said when he was a Padawan.

"Indeed," Qui-Gon simply said, disconnecting the comlink.

Bing left to his thoughts once more again, he thought back to his dream or more like a flashback since it indeed happened back in the Clone Wars –back when Anakin was full of light.

Obi-Wan growled at the thought of Anakin, still believing it was his fault no matter what Qui-Gon had told him; it was his fault that Anakin died and became Vader. Anakin was so lost in the darkness, that not even Padmé could turn him back.

But what had hurt Obi-Wan the most was that he would have done anything for Anakin, anything, and in the end he was betrayed.

But Obi-Wan still wondered if it would have been better if he had killed Anakin back on Mustafar where the fight still scarred his mind. Would the Galaxy be different or similar then what he was living in before he traveled back?

Since Yoda failed to kill Sidious, Sidious would just find another apprentice where the Jedi would still be extinct and the Galaxy living in fear.

If only Obi-Wan died on Geonosies. If he did, would that have changed Anakin's fate? If he died any time during the Clone Wars would that have change Anakin's fate? Apparently Obi-Wan's survival through the Clone Wars had given Anakin more and more reason to turn.

It was his entire fault for the destruction of his friend.

And he didn't want to be part of it no more.

Perhaps he should leave the Jedi Order, try living a simple, normal life. But who was he kidding? There hadn't been a day in his life where his life was ever normal; the word was foreign to him as he was to this timeline

Besides, with his knowledge he would need to stay close within the Senate, the Jedi, and Sidious.

What else could he do?

He guessed after he became a Jedi Knight he could just keep his distance away from Qui-Gon and Anakin. After all, they would be Master and Padawan, but wasn't that how it was supposed to go? Once the student became a Knight, they would go separate ways having their own life without each other.

That was how it was supposed to be, but he was sure when he was a Padawan that even when he did become a Knight he would still be close to his Master. Of course that didn't happen because of the dark apprentice Darth Maul who killed him.

Obi-Wan remembered when Anakin became a Jedi Knight, and how their relationship grew from a Master/ Padawan to a brotherly one –even though attachments were forbidden for a Jedi; however, the Council didn't seem to mind. It seemed they had even enforced it.

But why? Did they think it was for the best? Or were they using him?

They never trusted Anakin. Maybe they needed someone to keep watch on Anakin? Anakin never did well with teamwork, always preferring to work solo; unless it was him who was with Anakin.

Everyone knew how close they were, even the ones outside of the Temple. They were often called "The Team." They were Kenobi and Skywalker, or Anakin and Obi-Wan. You couldn't have one name without the other, and if you did then it wouldn't be for long.

They were the war heroes.

They were the _perfect _team and the reporters developed a nickname for them. He was called the "Negotiator," while Anakin was known as "The Hero with No Fear." When it was time to settle down and talk, that was where Obi-Wan came in. When it was time to jump and bring in the action that was when Anakin came in. That was how they worked and won. That was how they became unstoppable.

Younglings wanted to be them. Adults admired them and the elders were thankful for them. They were the most known Jedi alive. Even the Jedi in the Temple admired them.

He and Anakin worked so well together that they didn't even need words to communicate. All they needed were signs, feelings, and expressions. That was all it took, how they preferred.

So once more again, why did the Council let them keep their close relationship? It didn't seem like they were trying to keep them apart. Every mission they would embark on they would be together.

But whatever the reason was, it wasn't the best solution for them. His attachment for Anakin blinded him and Anakin turned. He turned liked it was nothing. What exactly was going on the newly Sith Lord's mind?

Sighing with stress, Obi-Wan wondered if he was ever going to let Anakin go. No, he probably wouldn't. He didn't think it was possible. He tried for nineteen years and couldn't, and he probably wouldn't for another.

Thinking back to Luke, he wondered if he ever made it back to the ship. That boy was as arrogant as Anakin ever was, if not more, but it was what made them father and son as they had the same looks, the same skills, the same stubbornness, and the same charm. It really pained him to see all the similarities between the two –it reminded him too much of his failure with Anakin.

And the only reason he sacrificed himself was to save Luke and now it seemed his sacrifice was for nothing. For all he knew Luke and the others had died on the Death Star.

That was the end of a new hope, he thought bitterly.

Obi-Wan guessed they could wait until someone else like Luke to come and stop the Emperor. Anakin tried, but ended up joining him. Yoda tried but got defeated, and Luke never had the chance.

If Darth Vader was to ever be redeemed it was too late now. Darth Vader was more machine now than men; twisted and evil. He was just like Grievous: a machine full of anger and hate, full of violence and evil.

Obi-Wan had done this. He had created the monster known as Vader and now he was going to destroy it before it was born again. This time around he was going to watch Anakin. He was going to watch every move he'd make. He was going to make sure that Anakin wouldn't become friends with Sidious again. If he could help it, he would make Anakin hate Palpatine the first time they would meet.

Sidious was going to die, and when he'd die, it'd be hard. When Anakin would face Sidious, he'd be right beside of him, beating him into oblivion.

Obi-Wan, to himself, vowed that he would change things, that he would make things right. He'd change it to how it should've gone. There would be no more darkness, Sith, or war. There wouldn't be any of those things—not if he had anything to say about it.


	7. The race

**Author's Note: So this is about the race, obviously, and you'll just have to read the rest to find out what happens next.**

**To old readers: This chapter is heavily changed because I no longer liked a certain part. Don't worry, you'll know what it is.**

* * *

><p>The morning came by fast, a little too fast for Anakin as he trouble sleeping all night; he was way too anxious for the race.<p>

The first thing he did upon awaking was examine his podracer. Well, that was the second thing he did; his mother wouldn't let him leave until he ate his breakfast. Once he had finish, he checked over every little detail of the podracer that there was to check, remembering what had happened last time that almost cost him the race.

As the suns continued to rise, the temperature did too, as well as the people. Most businesses were closed and the few that weren't were selling their items to the racing fans, leaving the roads of Mos Espa deserted. Not a single soul wandered them. Some robbers might take advantage of everybody's absence, but other than that it remained empty.

The fans would be in anxious, excited moods wondering whose, if anyone's, life would be taken. The family would either be scared or proud of the racer they're rooting for. The racers, of course, would feel a little of everything in hopes of being the champion.

When the day would be over, everybody would come home rich or broke; Anakin had a good but bad feeling that more than half would be broke. No one should be expecting him to win, so they wouldn't bet for him and that would be their downfall.

Kitster soon came with two eopies, which would be used to pull the Pod's turbines. Anakin uncoupled the engines and hitched one behind each eopies. Artoo would be the one pulling the Pod, while everyone else would be riding the eopies. Kitster and Shmi would be riding one, with the remaining one being left for him and Padmé.

The trip over to the hangar was sickening for Anakin. The way the eopies walked, swaying back and forth, made him sick. He hadn't ridden on an animal in such a long time that it was making him nauseated. He wanted to get his mind of it, so he started a conversation with Padmé

"This will be an easy race," he told Padmé.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just have a strong feeling that I'm going to win."

"I sure hope so, Ani. We're counting on you."

He stretched out his feelings to get a read on what Padmé was feeling, which was a mix of everything. Anakin didn't blame her though since the last place she would want to be was with him when her people were under attack.

"_I will win, Padmé. For you," Anakin whispered to himself._

Her trust in him right then wasn't a lot. She believed that he would fail and if he did then they'd be stuck on the planet for a very long time; they could even become slaves themselves. Luckily he would not lose though, but instead win. He'd do it for Padmé, so she could lead the battle of Naboo.

They reached the hangar packed with the other racers. Not too far away he spotted Qui-Gon talking to Watto. Curiously he wondered what they were talking about, but thought nothing more of it. Moments later, Watto came by him grumbling nonsense to himself when he saw Anakin.

He stopped and smiled mischievously at him. "Better stop your friend's betting or I'll end up owning him too," Watto said in Huttese.

Anakin glared, and then looked around for Qui-Gon so he could explain but found the Jedi was nowhere in sight. With a sigh, he decided to worry about it later; he didn't want to get his mind clouded with other thoughts other than the race.

Starting on re-coupling the engines to the racer, he checked over his podracer again to reassure himself about his pod, which he soon declared everything to be in order and okay. Minutes later, they called out the racers one by one everyone.

"This is so wizard, Ani. I'm sure you'll do it this time," Kitster said.

Anakin shot his friend a look, remembering this to be one of his embarrassing moments as a child.

"Do what?" Padmé asked innocently

"Finish the race of course," Kitster said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"You never won a race," Padmé said to Anakin in disbelief. "Not even finished."

"No, but I had good reason. This time I will," he said with a little overconfidence.

"Of course he will," Qui-Gon added, walking behind Anakin and resting his hands on his shoulder.

Before Anakin could go out into the arena, his mother stopped him with a deep look of concern contorted her face, and it pained Anakin for her to feel that way. He wished he could do something to make her feel better, but he had already told her many times that he'd be safe. Anakin suppose they were only words and didn't actually predict the future. Anything could happen to kill him; even he didn't know the real outcome.

"Please be safe. You know how much I hate these races," Shmi said.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll win and I'll be safe, just try not to worry about me. I've got everything under control."

…

The announcer was a Troig. Troigs were two-headed aliens, who were hard to kill because of their two heads. What was special about this Troig announcer was that one of them could speak Basic and the other Huttese. Fode, the thinner red-colored head, spoke in Basic. Beed, who was larger with a green head, spoke Huttese. In Tatooine everyone either spoke Basic or Huttese, or even both.

Fode and Beed were announcing the entire contestants' names and soon announced Sebulba's, which made Anakin scowl. If he had a chance, he would end the Dug's life today. Sebulba had pretty much won every time he had competed in a podrace which by default made him a popular contestant. Betting on Sebulba was an easy way to get cash, because he always won—except for today.

When the announcers called Anakin's name, he stopped working and waved at his fans. Yes, he had many fans also, being the second best podracer out of everyone. The last two were always him and Sebulba, but Sebulba would cheat, which would result in Anakin's loss. Luckily he never had lost his life competing in these dangerous games.

Anakin looked behind him and saw Sebulba who he shot a look to tell him to back away. Sebulba only gave a sinister grin. "You won't walk away from this one, slave scum. You're Bantha Poodoo," he said in Huttese.

Anakin growled and was about to crush his throat, when he sensed Qui-Gon coming. Sebulba backed off upon Qui-Gon's presence, laughing evilly. What did the Dug do?

"You all set, Ani?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes," Anakin answered simply. Qui-Gon picked him up and placed him in his podracer.

"Remember: concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts," Qui-Gon instructed.

"I will." Anakin put on his helmet and started up the engine. It was time to feel what it was like to podrace again, to have that moment where it's all about him. Nothing else mattered but the here and now.

Everybody was in position and the pit crews were out of the way. The crowds were becoming silent, all sitting at the edge of their seats, all thinking the same question: who would win? Most of the racers, if they could, turned their attention to Jabba.

Anakin didn't try that though; he had the Force.

The Force was always a better ally than sound or sight which was what the other racers were using.

Jabba rang the gong and the race had begun. Gradually all the podracers sprung forward. Well, all except Anakin's and Ben Quadinaros's.

"Blast!" Anakin cursed. It happened again. This was exactly what happened last time! Luckily he knew how to get it running quicker than before with his engines finally igniting, zooming away, going as fast as he could to catch up.

It wasn't really hard to meet with the other racers. His podracer was naturally faster than the rest with his being smaller and lighter. Now that Anakin had complete control of the Force, he could probably be able to pass everyone with ease. He upgraded the speed of his podracer only the night before, enabling it to go even _faster_ than last time. It also meant that he was driving at a terribly unsafe speed. All it took was one mess up to end his life, but he had the Force on his side, and he _would_ be victorious.

Every second that passed by, he accelerated, feeling the hot winds sweeping his hair, which felt good. For a second he let his mind feel sorry for the ones sitting in the stands, having to sit in the heat without any source to cool them down. They must've been getting quite wet in their own sweat by this time, but Anakin was sure they didn't care. They were used to it, and probably didn't even notice with their minds only on the race.

Already was he in seventh place when he raced past the arena. Although it was hard to admit, he was actually enjoying himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually smiled like he was right then –perhaps before Order 66, before his fall to the dark side? Before the . . .

Anakin heard a grinding sound which broke into his thoughts. He looked and found his podracer hitting against a rail; he was losing his concentration. Growling in frustration, he got back on course, but noticed he'd fallen from seventh all the way to tenth place. Now he would have to pass all of them again, and he needed to try to catch up with Sebulba.

Passing most for the second time, Anakin saw finally saw Sebulba with racers all around him –not smart on their part.

One by one Sebulba took them out by his own special way: cheating! And soon there was none left besides Anakin; it made him more determined.

Sebulba tried to bump him, throw things at him and getting him distracted, but he went right through the obstacles unscathed.

Anakin finally got through playing Sebulba's game and gradually started passing him. Sebulba tried to stay in front of him when he was about to pass him, but he managed to finally get around him, driving beside of him. The victory line was in sight!

But with Sebulba being the cheat he was, he threw everything there was towards his way to knock him out of the race. With anger filling inside of him, and bad habits hard to break, Anakin unconsciously crushed the Dug's throat being his first kill since arriving on Tatooine. Sebulba's podracer spun out of control and finally crashed thus having Anakin the winner.

He crossed the finish line with everyone running towards him in excitement, but Anakin could not celebrate. The shame built up in him, and he was very thankful for the goggles that covered his eyes for he didn't want anyone to see the tears.


	8. Good Bye

**Author's Note: Yeah , so Anakin won! However, we know that he is not freed according to the deal with Watto. Bum, bum, bum! What will happen?**

**To old fans: this chapter is changed as well as you can see below. **

* * *

><p>Telling his party he would meet them later at the hovel, he set out to find Watto who was displeased to see him.<p>

"You!" Watto snarled. "You-Somehow you knew! I lost everything!"

With an innocent look, Qui-Gon threw his arms back, shrugging slightly. "That is the price of gambling, my friend. Now, about the boy-"

"You can't have him!" Watto snapped. "You cheated! Somehow-I know!"

Qui-Gon crossed his arms in a meaningful look. "We can always discuss this with the Hutts," he suggested. "I'm sure they would love to-"

"Just take him," Watto waved away.

Slightly bowing, he said his thanks. "I'll be by the shop later to pick up the parts, and to release the boy."

Feeling pleased, he walked away as Watto continued paying out to all he owed, but his troubles weren't over as of yet; he still needed to explain to Anakin that he was freed instead of his mother.

And Qui-Gon wasn't sure how the lad would react either.

After discussing it with Shmi, she had agreed with him that it was Anakin who needed to be free –not her; even though he filled her with happiness that Anakin would do that for her. But the truth of it was that Anakin couldn't stay on Tatooine any longer; it was time for him to go and hopefully with Anakin with him.

He told Padmé of his plans; although, she didn't seem too pleased.

_"I don't think it's a good idea to bring a boy into all of this!" she imputed._

However, it didn't in the least bit faze him of what he was doing. The Force guided his choice and he followed it.

After gathering his group, they stopped at Watto's where he pushed the parts into their hands, and deactivated the transmitter, telling he never wanted to see them again. Qui-Gon accepted the words, and left, heading back to the ship.

From a distance he could see Obi-Wan waiting for them outside with Captain Panaka standing next to him on alert for them with binoculars in hand. Guiding the Eopie to the ship, he greeted his old Padawan with a warm smile, sliding off the animal.

"Any trouble while I was gone?"

"Not in the least bit, Master."

But Qui-Gon could tell something was troubling the boy as he saw the bags underneath his eyes. For the moment though, he let it slip; he had other tasks to complete first, and after unloading the parts, he hopped back on the eopie.

"I'm going back for some . . .unfinished business. Just get prepared for takeoff when I get back."

Because inside he had felt a darkening presence near them; it unsettled him. The quicker they could leave, the better.

"Of course, Master, but just remember not all life forms you adopt are for the better good."

….

Anakin was in his room, tinkering with the wired parts of Threepio. With all the mess that had been happening, he forgot all about the droid who was still missing his outer coverings, and since his future was with his mother on Tatooine for the moment, he had plenty of time to scrounger around to finish constructing the droid.

_Looks like you won't be getting your golden platted paint this time._

Even though Threepio was proud of it, always shining it and showing it off, he would live without it. The only reason he had the expensive outer covering was because of Padmé.

_Padmé_

The girl who he didn't even say bye to; he didn't think he could again though, and so he watched her from a distance when she left

Did he make the right choice to not free himself?

It seemed like a good idea at the time, especially after all the pain he had caused his mother in the past or future he should call now.

Stopping, Anakin collapsed on the floor with all energy drained from him. He didn't think he had ever been this tired in his whole life; the race had worn him out.

His mother had already told him once to take a shower, but he certainly didn't feel like it, even as dirt covered him making him black.

Because not only was he exhausted, but he had taken a living soul as well. He was Anakin Skywalker! Not Vader. Darth Vader did the killings without a second thought; Anakin had his conscious to stop him.

So it would seem he was in between the two with not being completely light, but not dark either. Who was he then?

"You raced well, Ani." Qui-Gon said, actually startling Anakin. "Those were some pretty impressive skills you showed."

"Thank you, Master," Anakin replied, not caring about the title. "I did what I had to do."

Qui-Gon suddenly looked uneasy. "Anakin, do you know what happened to Sebulba?"

Hiding his guilt, Anakin replied. "I'm not sure. One second he was racing beside me and the next he was spinning out of control. I was actually hoping you would know."

Sighing, Qui-Gon explained. "He's dead, Ani. They're not sure what the cause of it was, but his throat was crushed and I'm not sure if they'll find the answer." Letting the moment pass, Qui-Gon changed the subject. "So how does it feel to be a free man?"

"A what?" Anakin's body froze, his heart stopping; he prayed he didn't just hear that right.

Qui-Gon smiled big, trying to hold his excitement. "You're no longer a slave!"

Feeling his face turning red, he threw his arms back, uncontrollably letting tears fall down. "That wasn't the deal! Mom was supposed to be free!"

All around them objects were being crushed, but it was being ignored as Qui-Gon tried to comfort Anakin. Suddenly his mother came in the room.

"Qui-Gon told me the deal, honey, and as sweet as it was you're the one who deserves to be free. You have your whole life ahead of you –I don't."

Slowly, Shmi bent down for Anakin to come to her. Anakin accepted the invite and hugged her, not wanting to ever let her go.

"And I believe Qui-Gon has an important offer for you, Ani," Shmi continued.

Qui-Gon took his cue, stepping forward, clearing his throat. "Anakin meeting you has been special and you are a special boy, so if you will allow me to I want you to come with me to Coruscant."

He wasn't expecting to make this choice and now that he was he didn't know what to do.

Jedi or Mom?

With each having their pros and cons.

Going with the Jedi meant becoming one which was something he was dreading. Even if he was no longer a Sith, he still despised the Jedi, and he didn't think he could handle them again.

But then, becoming a Jedi also meant defeating Sidious; the guy responsible for everything. Anakin could expose the man for who he was and destroy him again, but more brutal. He was getting his revenge.

And who could forget Padmé, his love? If he didn't go, he knew he would never see her again –a thought that never fit well into his mind.

Although, if Anakin stayed on Tatooine with his mother, then he wouldn't have to worry about Sidious because of their location in the Outer Rim, but then, he wasn't about to stay on this dust-bowl planet; he would much rather live on Naboo.

Picturing it in his mind, he could see his self getting a job as a mechanic or even a pilot while his mother would never have to work again. They could stay in a nice house where there would be no problems to deal with. He could finally live a normal life.

"I'll follow my destiny."

…..

Saying farewell to his mother was hard enough, but for the second time? Unbearable. He had his arms wrapped around her so tightly, he didn't want to let go. Not never.

"I love you, Mom."

It was perhaps the toughest decision he had ever made, but it felt right. His mother would live alright here, and even with his opinion of the Lars family, she was happy with Cleig. He couldn't take that away from her; he was the love of her life. Besides, this time the Sand People wouldn't be kidnapping his mother, and this time he would be keeping tabs on her, sending her money constantly to make life substantial.

Anakin had a job to do to the Galaxy; after all, it must have been why he was back in time in the first place; he shouldn't be selfish.

"I will come back, and this time you will be proud. You'll see."

He said his farewell, and their walk began by running into many people he knew, and others he didn't. They were all congratulating him on his victory, and Anakin couldn't help but feel slightly proud.

When he finally ran into Kitster, it was rough for him to bid him farewell. Kitster had no idea he was leaving, and was suddenly anguished when Anakin informed him.

"Don't worry, Kitster. I won't forget you. You are my best friend and I will never forget that, and you don't forget it, either."

Kitster gave a weak smile. "Promise. It is kinda wizard, though, that you're becoming a Jedi. At least I can brag about it to everyone that I have a best friend who's one, and if you ever become famous that would be even more wizard." Which Anakin was planning.

Anakin did felt bad for leaving his friend, though. They've been through everything together and had so much in common. Kitster never judged him—he accepted him for who he was. The worst thing about leaving was that he never knew what happened to his old childhood friend. Did he stay a slave? Was he ever freed? Did he live a happy life? Did he know that his best friend was Darth Vader? There were so many questions that couldn't and wouldn't ever be able to ask.

"Here," Anakin said, offering him a small bag. "It's some extra money from when I sold the pod. I want you to have it. I don't need it anymore; since they don't accept it in the Republic"—he gave the bag full of money to Kitster—"buy yourself them smoothies that you always like to drink."

They gave each other a quick hug before Anakin and Qui-Gon continued walking down the dirt path. Anakin didn't remember it being that hard saying good-bye to everyone. Maybe it wasn't, but now, since he knew the future and everyone's fate, he didn't want to see them gone again.

They made it to the Outskirts of Tatooine where the ship was supposed to be, but it was still a few miles away. Qui-Gon had started to jog, which forced Anakin to a run. Anakin was much smaller, shorter, and out of shape, so after a while he felt as if he was about to pass out.

He used the Force to help him catch up with Qui-Gon and that was when he felt a tremor in it. Its presents were dark and menacing as it kept coming closer. He could feel its pure hatred while the presence became familiar: Darth Maul.

Before the words came out of Qui-Gon, he dropped to the ground, lifting his head after the bike hovered over him to see Darth Maul and Qui-Gon now fighting. Anakin was about to join Qui-Gon when he remembered he was weaponless and relatively helpless.

"Anakin! Tell them to take off!" Qui-Gon shouted.

Anakin got up and started to head to the ship.

Running into the ship, he told everyone that Qui-Gon was in trouble. Barely catching a glimpse of Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan was telling the pilot to fly low, Anakin stopped dead in his tracks forgetting until now about his former Master and friend. Slowly losing his gaze, Anakin raced to the hatch to wait for Qui-Gon. He no longer wanted to see the beardless man he used to know so much about.


	9. The introduction

**Author's Note: Yes, you have finally made it to the chapter where the two once friends meet . . . again! This chapter was tricky, but I hope it didn't disappoint.**

**Old readers: This chapter is relative the same.**

* * *

><p>Once Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon jump onto the ship he headed for the hangar; that was where he assumed Anakin went. He only saw a glimpse of the boy, but that was enough to tell him that he wasn't ready for their encounter.<p>

Upon arriving in the hangar, he saw the small, innocent, yet most dangerous boy in the galaxy, who was staring at his master.

Qui-Gon was sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath. Anakin was crouched on his toes with Obi-Wan going into the same position, keeping his gaze away from Anakin –Anakin did the same with him.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan could have laughed at how young Anakin's voice sounded. The last time he'd heard him was when he was Darth Vader, and it was mechanical.

"Yes, just tired," Qui-Gon reassured Anakin.

While Obi-Wan already knew what it was, he chose to ask, "What was it?"

"I'm not sure, but he was well trained in the Jedi arts," Qui-Gon said, looking over at Anakin, smiling. "Anakin Skywalker, meet, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

For a long moment Anakin and Obi-Wan could only stare at each other, trying to get a read of each other, each reliving the good and bad times they had with each other.

They managed to look each other in the eye and couldn't believe what they saw. They weren't tired from their stressful lives. Their eyes weren't broken from everything they'd seen with them. They weren't weak, dead, or old as they remembered. Instead they were blue, young, dancing eyes.

Obi-Wan slowly held out his hand for Anakin to shake. Anakin looked at it and slowly returned the gesture; it was going to be their first contact they had with each other in years.

Once their hands met, it was like sparks were flying through them. The Force was moving around them like it never had before, refurbishing them with energy.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, while Anakin's face probably held the same puzzling look he was.

Continuing to look at the young boy, he couldn't help but to stare at his blazing blue eyes that no longer held even a trace of the menacing yellow of the Sith; they were young and innocent.

Whispering something to himself, Obi-Wan heard only the word, "Master" and he knew Anakin was addressing him.

Mouth opening, he slipped his hand away from Anakin's, believing there to be some trick. Anakin should have never called him that! But he did, and he couldn't forget that simple word.

Further stretching out his feelings, he tried to get a read on Anakin, but couldn't get a direct sense from him. It seemed like Anakin was blocking him out, but he shouldn't be able to do that—not yet, anyway. He hadn't been trained yet; however, he undoubtedly felt the weak and shattered bond that they once shared over the Clone Wars as brothers.

Qui-Gon broke the awkward silence and said that he was going to rest. "Let me help you," Obi-Wan offered, helping Qui-Gon up and walking him to his quarters. Before he left, he got one last glimpse of Anakin.

…

Anakin sat in the main area of the ship, shivering to keep warm, wishing he was back on Tatooine. Although Tatooine was considered to be too hot for him, space was still too cold. Even when he was on missions as a Knight he never enjoyed being in space, but he had gotten used to it over time –Obi-Wan once guaranteed it to him.

And speaking of Obi-Wan, what had happened?

He didn't remember it being that awkward between them.

Thinking back, he remembered their introduction as exciting, well, for him –since Obi-Wan had been the second Jedi he ever met –and they shook hands and that was it. This time around, it had been awkward and only for him, but it seemed for Obi-Wan as well.

In the end, he shrugged it off, knowing Obi-Wan's personality was different at this age –when he was still a Padawan. Obi-Wan was forced to grow up when he took the burden of raising him.

Sensing Obi-Wan coming into the room, he looked at him and tried to smile pleasantly as Obi-Wan did the same –Anakin frowned at that.

"Qui-Gon wanted me to check on you," Obi-Wan said slightly uneasily.

"I'm okay," Anakin said, equally uneasy.

"I can tell that you're lying."Anakin shrugged in response."Anakin," Obi-Wan pressed on. "I know it's hard leaving your mother, but you _will_ see her again."

"I know," he said as a fact.

A long silence fell between them as the awkwardness grew. Anakin began to twiddle his thumbs –a habit he did often as a child –and Obi-Wan stroked his ungrown beard.

"So, you want to be a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I suppose so."

"It's a hard life, Anakin. You'll have to face many difficult challenges and you mustn't lose faith, not in the Jedi or in democracy," Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Yes, I know, and I will be a good Jedi. I won't fail. I will make things right."Obi-Wan looked at him curiously. "It's nothing," he completed."So . . . you're a Padawan?" he asked, to get the topic away from him

"Yes unfortunately." Obi-Wan stated sourly.

"I never did like it much either," Anakin mumbled, low enough so that Obi-Wan couldn't hear him.

After another few minutes, Obi-Wan spoke up. "What do you think of Padmé?"

Anakin offered him a puzzled look, wondering why Obi-Wan had asked him such a random question. "She's a good friend. Very nice."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Just keep in mind that attachments are forbidden for a Jedi."

Anakin growled. "Like you're the one to talk," he snapped.

"But I wasn't the one who turned!" Obi-Wan said, without thinking.

"Don't blame that on Padmé!"

There was a long silence between the two as they both stared at each other, the same question running through their minds. It was then when Anakin broke the silence, stating their fears.

"Obi-Wan," he whispered. "You've time-traveled, too?" When Obi-Wan still didn't say anything Anakin asked again."Master?"

He could tell that Obi-Wan wasn't taking it lightly; he could feel it in the Force as it was urging him to believe it, because also didn't want to believe it, and to see Obi-Wan as a Padawan was enough already, but to see him not as a Padawan but the man who raised him . . .that was intoxicating.

Obi-Wan really had, whether he admitted it or not, time-traveled.

"Don't call me that," he snapped. "I'm not your master." He studied Anakin for a moment, letting his emotions show. "How are you here?" he asked angrily.

"Probably the same way you got here," Anakin replied, his voice surprisingly calm. "But I died and woke up on Tatooine."

_Died? Vader died? When? Who killed him?_

"On the Death Star," Anakin said, sensing Obi-Wan's thoughts. "I saved Luke by killing Palpatine, and died shortly after." Which was a death he never expected.

"You know how I feel about you reading my thoughts."

Anakin gave a small smile. "Hey, it's not my fault. I don't mean to half of the time. So . . . what happened to you before you came here?"

"You killed me," Obi-Wan muttered bitterly.

The smile that was on Anakin's face disappeared. "Sorry about that."

Obi-Wan became irritated."Are you? Because you still don't seem sorry about the other lives you've managed to kill."

"That was in the past, Obi-Wan! You've said it yourself to not linger on it. Look, I destroyed the Sith, including myself, and now there is peace in the galaxy again."

"I thought there was when you turned."

"I was Vader then," he snarled.

"And you're not now? No matter what you say, you're still Vader and you'll always be. You'll never be Anakin again." With that Obi-Wan Kenobi left Anakin Skywalker.


	10. The Trial Begins

**Author's Note: Okay, so no I have not been in camp all this time. I've been in school, going to the mall, hanging out with friends, ect. You know, what all teenagers do, but anyways if you old readers have NOT re-read my previous chapters I highly suggest you do so since they have been re-written. Don't worry though, only some minor changes have been done. You'll know.**

**And Hel-lo new readers and I guess some of my old readers that have read my previous chapters, welcome to chapter 10 where the Trial officially begins! So I hope you'll enjoy it, because it depends on you all if I shall continue with this story. After reading this chapter, decide if this meets your expectations and you want more, because I know it's been like two years and I'm not sure if people still enjoy these type of stories.**

**So review!**

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was in his room, lying on his bed; he didn't feel like mediating as so many emotions were going through him at the moment that it was making him sick. Nothing made sense to him anymore, and he had no explanation to anything. For once he felt truly alone.<p>

And Obi-Wan didn't even want to think about _him, _didn't want to think that _he _was on the same ship with him. But why was he?

He believed Anakin when Anakin told him he had turned back to the light and destroyed the Sith, but his mind didn't allowed him to process why Anakin had turned back. What had convinced him?

Obi-Wan sighed, running his hand over his face, sitting up in his bed.

The Force sure had a funny way of doing things.

Sensing Qui-Gon coming to the door, he used the Force to open it. Wearily, the Jedi Master walked in eyeing his apprentice. "Padawan, are you alright? I could feel your emotions in the control room."

Obi-Wan smiled at Qui-Gon's attempt to make him feel better –which it did –and stood from his bed. "Yeah," he exasperated. "It's really nothing, Master," he shrugged off.

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed, seeing the shakiness in Obi-Wan. "Uh huh, this doesn't have anything to do with young Anakin does it?"

His eyes widened in fear as he jerked his head up. "What did he tell you?"

Holding his hands out to calm Obi-Wan down, he said, "Nothing, just that there was "tension" between you two, which needs to be brought down a level since both of your all's negative energy is upsetting the ship."

Nodding in acceptance, he took a deep breath, sitting back down in his bed. "Sorry, I-It's complicated."

Qui-Gon sat next to Obi-Wan, putting his hand on his shoulder for comfort. "I'm not sure what's happening between you two, but I want to tell you why I've brought him along."

Obi-Wan looked up waiting for Qui-Gon to continue, deeply interested in the answer.

"I believe that boy will save us all." Obi-Wan wanted to roll his eyes at the comment. "The Force has drawn us to him for a reason and we are his hope as much as he is ours. I want Anakin to become a Jedi so he can complete that destiny."

Obi-Wan shook his head, not believing the words of Qui-Gon. "And if he fails? If he turns to the dark side?"

"Then I'm sure it's for good reason, because I believe he's the Chosen One and only the Force can understand the intending Prophecy. Perhaps to complete it, he has to turn."

Confused, Obi-Wan looked up at him, stroking where his beard should be. "And you're okay with that? Even if he kills the Jedi? Our family"

"If that is what the Force wants," he said as a matter of fact. "Maybe there is too much light right now," he shrugged.

"The Will of the Force told you that, right?" Obi-Wan smiled, mocking him slightly.

Qui-Gon agreed half-heartedly. "It does have a way to speak to me."

Sighing Obi-Wan accepted Qui-Gon's word, finally calming down to where he could think. "Alright, Master, perhaps I was too rough. I'll go talk to him."

With proud in his eyes, Qui-Gon patted Obi-Wan on the back to show it. "I couldn't have asked for a better Padawan, Obi-Wan. You will make a fine Knight and even a greater Master to your own student," he declared.

Shamefully, he looked down as Qui-Gon began to leave, because he didn't grow to be a _fine Knight_ or a great Master. In reality Qui-Gon would have been disappointed.

"Master wait!" he called out. Qui-Gon stopped at the door, giving Obi-Wan his full attention. "I-Thank you for all you have done for me. I couldn't have asked for a better Master. Anakin will be a good apprenticed for you."

"If that's what this is about, Anakin is not a replacement," he firmly stated. "But he does have something to say to you."

Qui-Gon opened the door to reveal Anakin standing on the other side, keeping his eyes on Qui-Gon as he proceeded to walk in. Qui-Gon nodded, leaving them to be to work out their problems.

"Obi-Wan, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but please hear me out,"

When Obi-Wan made no gestures Anakin continued. "I know I was a lousy friend. You screamed out you loved me and I screamed the opposite," Anakin paused, letting his heart talk. "I always said I turned for Padmé –which I did –but it wasn't the only reason. I wanted power, and the glory that I thought I've always deserved –everything a Jedi is against and for that, I have failed you, proving that everyone was right when they revealed my future was clouded."

Still making no movements, Obi-Wan observed the former slave, feeling the truth that was coming from within. Anakin was sincere despite what he wanted to believe; he needed to accept the apology.

As he figured he would be further ignored, Anakin turned to leave when Obi-Wan stopped him.

"I'm not sure what you're expecting from me Anakin, but I don't think I can forgive you, not after the darkness you've caused." Anakin's head went down, losing what all he had left inside of him. "However, I do believe the Force has called us here for a reason and with that we need to work together."

Obi-Wan could feel the hope build up inside of his former friend. "It's a start," Anakin smiled, but soon dropped. "But you called me Anakin."

Trying not to make a big deal like Anakin was leading it to be, he weakly smiled. "It is your name."

Boasting with a new attitude, Anakin didn't seem he had been this pleased in ages. "So I suppose we should start with our deaths what happened afterwards."

Nodding in agreement, Obi-Wan stood onto the floor, running his hand through his hair. "I agree, but we both watched my mine. I don't believe I have much to tell, and nothing has happened since I've arrived."

Although agreeing, Anakin still wanted to know Obi-Wan's side of the version: like how he ended up on the Death Star and why. Obi-Wan recalled meeting Luke in the Wastelands unconscious because of the Tuskens, which was something Anakin found not pleasing. Then he began to tell about Artoo carrying a message for him from Bail Organa.

"You mean _my_ Artoo and Threepio?"

"Yes, well, Threepio had his memory wiped but Artoo was still fully functional. I believe I almost short-circuited him when I told him who I was," Obi-Wan laughed. Something he hadn't done in ages.

Then he said how he gave Luke his old lightsaber which explained a lot to Anakin when Vader was battling him on Bespin. Continuing, Obi-Wan explained how they went to Mos Espa and found Han Solo and his Co-pilot Chewbacca.

Anakin nodded recalling the smuggler's actions in future Rebel plots, and Chewbacca who he had met in the Clone Wars.

Obi-Wan explained how they brought into the Death Star, and how they stayed hidden until they made their appearance, and their battled.

Anakin told what happened after that, after he had killed him, and when the _Falcon _escaped. He mentioned the plans of destroying the Rebels secret base, but Luke had blown up the Death Star before it had been accomplished.

"A bright day for the Rebels," Obi-Wan remarked.

He couldn't help but to agree.

"Okay, so I died on the second Death Star," he started his story before Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Second Death Star? How many years passed when I . . .died?" Because he feared it was another nineteen like before.

Thinking back, Anakin shrugged. "About four."

So Anakin began retelling his story of his death beginning with how Luke surrendered his self over to the officials, and how shocked he was to hear his son try to persuade him by telling there was still good in him.

And even though he hid it, Obi-Wan was shocked as well. _Like mother like son._

Anakin continued on how he brought Luke to the Emperor, on how he wouldn't turn, on how they fought and was defeated.

Shrugging, Anakin said, "That night, he proved to me that love _is_ a powerful ally. The Emperor tortured him until I snapped. I didn't want anyone to hurt my son no longer, so I ended it."

Thoughtfully, Obi-Wan nodded, trying to picture the scene on the Death Star. He couldn't imagine it though, not the part where Anakin had saved Luke from death. Master Yoda himself had even stated that there was turning back after following the dark path. So who was wrong?

"Do you know what happened with the Death Star?"

"No," Anakin stretched. "But it was ready to be blown when I had died," Pausing, he frowned. "I hope Luke made it out alright."

Obi-Wan waved it off. "If he's anything like you, he's fine."

Anakin boasted at that, taking the compliment.

Smiling, Obi-Wan slowly found himself warming up to Anakin, enjoying being in his presence again that completed him. Sure, Anakin wasn't like before he turned, but he was no Vader; he couldn't even imagine him as Vader now –not with his positive attitude.

However, he was still not trusted, nor forgiven.

So going into a meditative position, Obi-Wan tried to clear his mind to help him hear the Force –A Jedi most powerful ally. His concentration didn't stay long as Anakin began tapping on his boot out of boredom.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes at Anakin's familiar behavior.

And as the minutes went by, Anakin had lost all patience and began talking to his self –since he wasn't listening –about why they were back-in-time.

". . . What if we're here to change a specific part of history? Like Palpatine becoming Chancellor?" he excited.

As usual when Obi-Wan was in his critical thinking process, he ignored Anakin, and thought harder; however, still putted Anakin's input into consideration.

_So which part of history? _

So much had happened in this time frame with the return of the Sith, to the election of a new Chancellor, from the departure of Dooku, to the start of the end.

But would it really take two former Jedi to change that part of history?

"It's obvious we're in a vulnerable time right now where history can be altered for the good or worst," Obi-Wan looked into Anakin's blue eyes. "One thing for certain is that we can't tell anyone. Everyone we know can't be trusted, not yet. It'll best to stay a low profile."

Scoffing at the statement, Anakin chuckled. "Right, because we've always been great at that," he said sarcastically.

Obi-Wan glared. "This isn't like before, Anakin. We have a job to do, one that won't let us have our _fun_."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Hey, it always comes to me," he defended himself playfully. "Okay, so what now?"

And Obi-Wan said the only thing he could. "Let history repeat itself."


End file.
